Free Culture
Free Culture: How Big Media Uses Technology and the Law to Lock Down Culture and Control Creativity (2004) is a book by law professor Lawrence Lessig that was released on the Internet under the Creative Commons Attribution/Non-commercial license (by-nc 1.0). The printed version of the book was published by Penguin Books under full copyright. "There has never been a time in history when more of our "culture" was as "owned" as it is now. And yet there has never been a time when the concentration of power to control the ''uses of culture has been as unquestioningly accepted as it is now."'' (pg. 28) Summary In the preface of Free Culture, Lessig compares the book with a previous book of his, Code and Other Laws of Cyberspace, which propounded that software has the effect of law. The message of Free Culture is different, Lessig writes, because it is "about the consequence of the Internet to a part of our tradition that is much more fundamental, and, as hard as this is for a geek-wanna-be to admit, much more important." (pg. xiv) Professor Lessig analyzes the tension that exists between the concepts of piracy and property in the intellectual property realm in the context of what he calls the present "depressingly compromised process of making law" that has been captured in most nations by multinational corporations that are interested in the accumulation of capital and not the free exchange of ideas. The book also chronicles his prosecution of the Eldred v. Ashcroft case and his attempt to develop the Eldred Act also known as the Public Domain Enhancement Act or the Copyright Deregulation Act. Lessig concludes his book by suggestion that as society evolves into an information society there is a choice to be made to decide if that society is to be free or feudal in nature. In his afterword he suggests that free software pioneer Richard Stallman and the Free Software Foundation model of making content available is not against the capitalist approach that has allowed such corporate models as Westlaw and LexisNexis to have subscribers to pay for materials that are essentially in the public domain but with underlying licenses like those created by his organization Creative Commons. He also argues for the creation of shorter renewable periods of copyright and a limitation on derivative rights, such as limiting a publisher's ability to stop the publication of copies of an author's book on the internet for non-commercial purposes or create a compulsory licensing scheme to ensure that creators obtain direct royalties for their works based upon their usage statistics and some kind of taxation scheme such as suggested by professor William Fisher of Harvard Law School http://cyber.law.harvard.edu/people/tfisher/PTKChapter6.pdf that is similar to a longstanding proposal of Richard Stallman. Derivative Works A day after the book was released online, AKMA, the author of a popular blog http://akma.disseminary.org/, suggested that people pick a chapter and make a voice recording of it http://akma.disseminary.org/archives/001253.html, in part just because they could under its license. Two days later, most of the book had been narrated. Compiled playlists can be found on AKMA's site, among others http://akma.disseminary.org/archives/001256.html. Besides audio production, this book was also translated into Chinese, in a wiki systemhttp://www.socialbrain.org/freeculture/. This was a collaboration involving many bloggers from mainland China and Taiwan, and was first proposed by Isaac Maohttp://www.isaacmao.com/meta, a famous China-based blogger and advocate of Creative Commons. Editions * US 1st hardcover edition: ISBN 1594200068 Organisations Some of the organisations working to a common goal of promoting free culture: * Free Culture Movement is an international student movement promoting free culture. * Creative Commons is a nonprofit that offers a flexible copyright for creative work. * CNUK Media Foundation is an organisation dedicated to the promotion of free culture and provides a workspace to the free culture community. * Remix Commons is a network of free culture projects with a local focus in the UK * Libervis.com is a project of building a free culture community online. * Intellectual Property & Social Justice is a student group at UC Davis School of Law that seeks to integrate free culture with social, economic, and distributive justice. * Libre Society is a group of researchers into Free Culture and have produced a controversial manifesto for Libre Culture. External links *The official website for the book - Not to be confused with FreeCulture.org, an international student movement for free culture. * Free Culture download page for PDF version *Free Culture lecture flash animation 8.6 mg see index for alternatives: http://www.eff.org/IP/freeculture/ *Washington Post review *Purple numbered version *Lessig Speaks at Swarthmore - Professor Lessig's lecture at Swarthmore College *Collaborative Audio Book *Free Culture subreddit for links of interest to Free Culture supporters *Free Culture audio streams/downloads *[http://www.youare.tv/watch.php?id=534 Who Owns Culture video] from YouAre.tv Category:The Reading Room Category:Copyright Category:Digital Commons good.